Le summum de la faiblesse
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy décide de sortir du manoir, en plein hiver, dans le but d'aller chercher des mouchoirs. Il fera alors une rencontre avec Edward. Ce dernier va être forcé de faire quelque chose quand Envy va laisser voir quelque chose...


_**Le summum de la faiblesse.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai

Couple : EdVy

Dislcaimers : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Je suppose que ce genre de fic est couramment fait, mais bon je suis complètement malade, alors j'ai envie de partager ça avec Envy…le pauvre, j'ai l'amour vache.

Note 2 : Je dédie cette fic à ma merveilleuse ( pas de jaloux) Shi-doku( j'ai pas fait de faute j'espère T-T) Mon petit( Nooooooon j'ai pas mis petit) rayon de soleil venant de l'Est. Je t'adore =D Alors comme on est tombé malade en même temps…En voilà un troisième XD. Je te dédie cette fic Ma pupuce ^-^.

* * *

Envy attrapa un mouchoir et se moucha. Des regards incrédules étaient tournés vers lui. Il avait une boîte de mouchoirs en papier à côté de lui et une corbeille avec couvercle. Il tentait de lire un livre mais se mouchait toute les trente secondes. L'envie remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de mouchoirs dans sa boîte et il remarqua, enfin, après une demi-heure, que les autres homonculus et Dante, le dévisageaient.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Envy.

Sloth, assise dans le fauteuil à côté de Wrath qui somnolait, se leva et s'approcha d'Envy. Elle voulu poser sa main sur le front de l'envie, mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond et se déroba, habillement, à la main de la paresse.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! S'écria Envy courroucer que l'on puisse penser ça, qu'il soit aussi faible qu'un humain.

- Tu te mouches depuis tout à l'heure ! Fit habilement remarquer Lust.

- En parlant de ça… ! Mère ? Donneriez-vous de l'argent à votre fils préféré pour qu'il aie s'acheter des mouchoirs ? (1) Interrogea Envy avec un sourire goguenard pour les autres homonculus.

Bien sûr il utilisait « Fils préféré » pour faire enrager les autres. Leur prouver qu'il était le préféré et de loin, qu'il avait un traitement de faveur.

- Je le ferais bien…mais je ne vois pas Pride ! Répondit Dante.

Sloth lança un sourire, un peu doux, à cause de son côté maternel, à Envy. Ce dernier se courrouça que sa mère soit si cruelle avec lui, mais après tout, il n'avait pas obtenu son côté sadique de nulle part. Le vert sortit du manoir, d'un pas rageur, tant pis, il tuerait des humains pour payer ses mouchoirs. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il faisait horriblement froid. Quelle idée de porter une tenue pareille. Envy soupira et se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à central, dans le but de se trouver, vite fait un magasin et de s'y engouffrer. Mais il n'alla pas si vite.

Chaque fois qu'il posait son pied nu, où presque, dans la neige, il se figeait sous la froideur des cristaux de glace. En somme au lieu des quinze minutes habituelles qu'il prenait, il prit aisément, trois quarts d'heures, si pas une heure entière pour arriver à Central, il se dirigea vers le supermarché quand il entra en collision avec quelque chose.

Pas un poteau, il n'était pas si bête. Envy tomba dans la neige et dut retenir un cri sous le froid. Il leva les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne c'était pas prit un poteau, sais-t-on jamais. Non. Devant lui se dressait Edward Elric.

- Je vais te tuer Nabot ! S'écria Envy en se relevant d'un bond.

- Qui est plus petit qu'une fourmi naine ? S'écria le blond.

Envy fit un pas vers le blond avant d'éternuer. Edward recula d'un pas, étonné. Le vert releva piteusement la tête. Edward le dévisageait avec attention.

- Toi aussi ? S'écria Envy qui en avait décidément marre que tout le monde le dévisage parce qu'il avait le nez qui coulait et qu'il éternuait.

L'homonculus voulu s'avancer une fois encore pour aller donner sa correction à Edward mais il se contenta de s'écrouler au sol. Ce fut instinctif. Edward se pencha, retourna le vert et le voyant la respiration saccadée et les yeux fermés il s'écria :

- Envy ?

Par pitié et par désespoir de cause. Edward ramena Envy, difficilement, à l'endroit où il logeait. Arrivé, il appela Alphonse pour qu'il l'aide à mettre Envy dans son lit. L'armure accepta, bien sûr, d'aider son frère. Et à eux deux, ils purent installé l'envie dans le lit sans problème. Edward rajusta les couvertures sur Envy, retira son gant et posa sa main sur le front du vert. Le blond fit une grimace avant de se tourner vers son frère, remettant son gant, par la même occasion.

- Tu peux appeler un médecin ? Interrogea Edward. Je vais lui chercher des choses utiles ! Annonça Edward.

- Ed ! S'étonna Alphonse.

Que Edward réagit ainsi face à leur ennemi juré était des plus étranges et ça inquiétait Alphonse qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son cher frère.

- Je peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Dit Edward simplement avant de partir.

Edward ne revint qu'une heure plus tard avec deux sacs en plastique en main, il en avait profité pour racheter un peu de nourriture, et du bouillon ce qui l'avait toujours aidé quand il était malade. Le blond vint voir Envy. Alphonse était sagement assit, au sol, pour regarder l'homonculus dormir. Alphonse remarqua son frère et attendit qu'il soit proche pour murmurer.

- Ah…Ed ! Le docteur est très chargé…il m'a dit…qu'il devrait être là…dans deux heures maintenant.

- Merci ! Soupira Edward avant, d'une fois encore, ôter son gant.

Il posa sa main sur le front d'Envy pour voir si il avait baissé ou augmenter de température.

- Si il ne portait pas des fringues pareilles ! Soupira Ed.

- Ta gueule ! Rétorqua la voix d'Envy.

Envy venait d'ouvrir les yeux et dévisageait Edward avec attention.

- Tu me dois plutôt une fière chandelle ! J'aurais pu te laisser là. Rétorqua Ed en se relevant.

Envy se redressa dans le lit, il regarda suspicieusement autour de lui. Alphonse et Edward. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Envy éternue, avant de râler. Edward lui tandis alors une boîte de mouchoir dans un « tien ». Le vert attrapa ladite boîte, frôlant la main d'Edward qui partit dès que l'homonculus eut l'objet en main. Ce dernier se moucha avant de regarder Alphonse.

- Allonge-toi ! Conseilla l'armure.

Envy le dévisagea. Comme-ci il allait écouter ce gosse. Il tenta plutôt de se lever, mais à peine fut-il assis, qu'on le força à se coucher.

- Couché ! Fit la voix d'Edward.

Le blond lui mis un linge humide sur le front, tandis qu'Envy dévisageait Edward, courroucé d'être ordonné, pareil à un chien. Mais l'attitude d'Edward le frappait plus que l'ordre.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'envie.

- Je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça ! Consentit Edward.

Le mot « merci » faillit jaillir des lèvres d'Envy mais il le stoppa à temps. Les frères Elric regardaient l'envie. Celui-ci regardait le plafond. Sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration qui sortait comme un sifflement de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux une soupe ? Un bouillon ? Interrogea Edward.

Envy regarda le blond étonné, se désigna tout aussi étonné. Es-ce que le FullMetal s'adressait bien à lui ? Edward hocha la tête et le vert l'imita. Le blond se leva donc, laissant son frère avec Envy. Le temps passa très lentement. Envy était intéressé par le mur et l'armure le surveillait.

Edward revint enfin, avec un bol fumant. Le blond aida son ennemi juré à se redresser avant de lui donner le récipient. L'homonculus le prit, sans un merci. Mais à présent hors de la couverture, il gelait. Edward le remarqua et eut l'amabilité de remettre la couverture sur le corps d'Envy.

- Je…oui…mais pourquoi ?

- Tu te répètes là ! Murmura Edward avant de lui replacer une mèche.

Envy détourna la tête, hors de question de faire de beau sentiment. Edward était gentil et s'occupait de lui, et alors ? Envy plongea, après un instant, son regard dans le bouillon avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Alphonse était à genoux, devant lui et Edward assit sur le lit à côté de lui, rajustant ses mèches et la couverture avec tendresse.

- A…Arrête ! Fit Envy en lâchant le bol.

Alphonse rattrapa le bol de justesse et Edward se figea.

- Ne soit pas gentil avec moi ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Murmura Envy en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris or.

- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite ! On ne mérite pas d'être soigné ! On ne mérite pas l'attention de quelqu'un…tu comprends ? Ajouta Edward d'un ton plus doux.

Envy fut bouleversé par les paroles d'Edward et remarqua qu'Alphonse lui tendait le vol. L'homonculus le prit sans rechigné. Il regarda le liquide avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans et de boire par longue goulée, mais soudainement, après quelques minutes, Edward lui arracha, presque, le bol des mains.

- Bois par à-coup ! Ou ça ne te réchauffera pas et tu te brûleras la gorge de surcroît.

- D'accord ! Répondit Envy.

On sonna à la porte et Alphonse se leva. Envy voulu récupérer le bol et il l'attrapa posant ses mains sur celle d'Edward, dont celle de chair bien évidemment et sans le gant puisque le blond ne l'avait pas remis. Le contact était doux. Envy se pencha et il embrassa les lèvres d'Edward. Celui-ci se figea une seconde avant de se laisser aller contre Envy.

- Ed c'est le médecin ! Annonça Alphonse en entrant.

Edward retira vivement ses lèvres, les joues roses. Il se leva, laissant le bol dans les mains d'Envy et alla serrer la main du médecin. Edward désigna Envy « Son ami ici présent » comme le malade.

Le médecin commença alors à l'ausculter. Lui posant des questions auxquelles Envy répondit piteusement et avec un grognement. Le docteur finit par lui dire d'enlever son haut et Envy se débattu avec ledit haut pour le retirer. Edward refoula un rire et alla aider Envy. Les deux furent électrisé quand les doigts d'Edward se faufilèrent sous le tissu du haut de l'homonculus. Le blond se dépêcha d'ôter le vêtement pour le laisser retomber sur le lit et ainsi s'éloigner de l'envie. Le médecin termina alors son auscultation Il se tourna vers Edward, une fois son travail finit.

- Je vais vous faire une ordonnance ! Annonça le docteur.

Il prit son calepin et se mit à noter. Il arracha la feuille et la tendit à Edward. Celui-ci la prit.

- Et il faudrait lui donner un bain de 37 ° et l'habiller de façon plus adéquate, plus chaude. Annonça l'homme.

Edward hocha la tête et le médecin lui donna le montant de ses honoraires. Edward le paya, lui serra la main, le remercia et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Le blond revint rapidement vers le vert.

- Je te rembourserais ! Lui dit Envy.

- Pas la peine ! Rétorqua Edward.

Le blond regarda la liste de médicament.

- Je vais…

- J'y vais Ed ! Fais-lui prendre son bain ! Le coupa Alphonse.

Edward dévisagea son frère avant d' hocher la tête.

- Euh tu as…Fit Edward.

- Je porte pas de sous-vêtement. Répondit Envy après qu' Al soit sortit, et se doutant de ce que voulait lui demander le petit blond.

- Je doute que mes habits soient à ta taille…mais on va essayer ! Annonça Edward en ouvrant une armoire.

Edward attrapa des vêtements plic-ploc et aida Envy à se lever pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Le vert entra et grelotta sur place. Il n'avait plus son haut. Edward ferma la porte et alluma le chauffage. Envy le regarda faire, il le regarda rincer la baignoire et remettre le bouchon avant de faire couler l'eau. Edward tapa son poing dans la paume de sa main avant de filer chercher un thermomètre. Envy en avait profité pour se déshabiller. Quand Edward revint, il vu donc Envy de dos, nu, et son regard se posa sur le postérieur du vert. Edward dégluti difficilement quand Envy tourna la tête pour le regarder. Edward prit un air gêner avant de se diriger vers la baignoire. Il y versa du bain moussant, par habitude, avant de mesurer la température de l'eau. Il pesta en voyant que le thermomètre affichait 40°. Il s'amusa donc, pendant dix minutes, à réguler la température de l'eau.

- Voilà ! S'écria le blond avec un air triomphant.

Envy eu un sourire avant de grimper dans l'eau. Edward ôta son deuxième gant et sa veste pour pouvoir laver Envy. D'ailleurs, il attrapa le gel douche et s'en mis dans les mains.

- Euh…je pense que je peux je faire moi-même. Dit Envy.

- Tu trembles ! Rétorqua Edward.

- C'est une raison ? S'étonna Envy.

Edward haussa les épaules. Envy lui le bras et tira dessus pour le faire tomber dans l'eau et il réussit, Edward tomba dans el liquide, envoyant des gerbes d'eau dans toute la pièce. Le carrelage était trempé tout comme Edward. Le blond se retrouvait, mis dans la baignoire, les pieds en dehors, l'intérieur des genoux au niveau du rebord de la baignoire et la tête contre le carrelage du mur.

- Ah bravo ! Brillant, très intelligent ! Râla Edward en ôtant ses chaussures.

- Laisse ! Fit Envy quand Ed voulu ôter son t-shirt.

Edward s'en étonna. Envy lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui ôter son haut. Edward fut choqué et n'eut aucune réaction. Il mis tant de temps pour se rendre compte de ce que faisait Envy que le vert venait de lui ôter son pantalon. Edward poussa donc un cri quand l'homonculus lui ôta son slip et le vert profita du cri pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward qui s'offrait à lui. Edward répondit à son baiser, forcé. Le baiser, le transportait. Il se pressa contre Envy qui lui ôta la ficelle rouge pour lui détacher les cheveux. Un coup retentit contre la porte et elle s'ouvrit avant qu'Envy et Ed ne puissent se détacher l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai acheté des habits à En…vy. Fit Alphonse en les observant.

Edward était rouge écrevisse, presser contre Envy.

- Alors c'était pour ça que tu l'as ramené…c'est parce que vous êtes ensembles ! S'écria Alphonse.

- Non ! Rétorqua Edward dans un cri.

Envy était occupé à caresser le corps d'Edward, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir, et justement Edward se crispait, parce qu'il se sentait transporté…Et devant son frère en plus.

- Bon ! Je vais vous laisser ! Je prépare le souper…je viens vous cherchez quand il est prêt. Annonça Al.

Il posa le sac et ressortit de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Edward grogna avant de sentir les lèvres d'Envy sur les siennes.

- Arrête ! Je veux pas avoir tes microbes ! Dit Ed.

Envy grogna et se serra contre le blond.

- T'étais pas occupé à me laver ? Tenta Envy.

- Si ! Répondit Edward avant de se remettre du gel douche dans ses mains.

Il lava avec application Envy, qui frémissait à certain endroit, comme le ventre, les épaules, les cuisses et bien sûr, Edward omis l'intérieur des cuisses du vert qui eut un sourire quand Ed eut finit. Il attrapa à son tour le gel douche, en mis dans ses mains et lava Edward qui ne put que gémir sous les caresses sensuelles du vert.

- Envy ! S'écria Edward dans un gémissement particulièrement fort quand les mains du vert s'engouffrèrent entre ses cuisses.

Le vert eut un petit soupir et abandonna, tristement, l'intérieur des cuisses du blond. Celui-ci lava alors les cheveux du vert qui lui rendit l'appareil. Ils sortirent ensuite de la baignoire. Edward retira le bouchon et Ed sécha Envy. Le vert fut d'abord étonné, puis grogna quand l'alchimiste le relâcha, avant d'aller chercher le sac et de s'habiller tandis qu'Edward se séchait et s'habillait. Le blond se tourna vers Envy.

Il présentait une tenue lui allant bien. Un chaud pantalon noir et un pull blanc. Edward sortit de la pièce avec Envy et l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Alphonse avait presque terminé le repas. Edward fit asseoir Envy et prit place à côté de lui. Envy lui fit un sourire ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Edward lui répondit par un sourire. Il faillit bien lui prendre la main mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

Alphonse vint poser les plats sur la table. Du riz au curry avec du poulet. Envy regarda suspicieusement le contenu de son assiette, qu'Alphonse venait d'aimablement remplir.

- J'ai pas faim ! Dit Envy.

Mais son estomac, gargouillant sous la bonne odeur, le trahit. Edward lui sourit.

- C'est pas bien de mentir !

- J'ai mal à la gorge ! Dit alors Envy.

- Tu l'as dit au docteur…mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Parce que je savais pas que ça t'intéresserait et en plus…tu ne me l'as pas demandé ! Répondit Envy.

Ed le regarda étonné avant de manger. Envy consentit à l'imiter. Le vert écarquilla les yeux et se retint de dire à Alphonse qu'il trouvait son plat bon. Il continua de manger. Le repas finit, Edward emmena Envy dans le salon. Il le fit s'asseoir dans le divan, lui installa une couverture avant d'aller faire la vaisselle et d'avoir une longue discussion avec Alphonse. Envy lui s'endormit.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Edward songea à prendre les médicaments pour Envy et d'aller dans le salon. Le blond le réveilla doucement. Envy entrouvrit les yeux et put voir le visage d'ange du petit alchimiste.

- C'est l'heure de tes médicaments ! Lui dit doucement le blond.

Envy soupira. Edward lui tendit une gélule. Envy dévisagea le médicament et ouvrit la bouche. Edward laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui mettre le médicament en bouche. Envy referma la bouche.

- Faut sucer ! L'informer Edward.

Envy hocha la tête. Edward observa Envy sans un mot. Le vert sonna la gélule en observant Edward. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était presque sensuel. Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent, Envy leva la main et la fit glisser sur la joue du blond, celui-ci rougit d'autant plus avant de mettre sa main sur le front du vert, mais il se déroba à sa main, sous el regard surpris du blond.

- Habitude ! Expliqua Envy.

Il lui prit, ensuite, la main et la posa de son propre chef sur son front. Envy lui fit un léger sourire.

- Tu es brûlant.

Envy eut un soupire quand Edward relâcha son front. Il alla lui chercher, un linge humide, le mis sur le front du vert et prit la dernière boîte de médicament. Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa le liquida brunâtre dans la cuillère à soupe qu'il avait préalablement pris. Envy ouvrit la bouche, réticent, sous la douce demande d'Edward qui lui mit la cuillère en bouche. Envy avala, dégoûté, le liquide.

- C'est écœurant ! Annonça Envy.

Edward lui fit un petit sourire avant de soupirer. Envy embrassa les lèvres d'Edward qui faillit bien le repousser pour ne pas avoir ses microbes, mais il se laissa aller contre le vert, contre sa chaleur, profitant de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il relâcha à regret, les joues roses, au bout d'un moment.

- Je… tu devrais…dormir ! Lui dit Edward.

Envy hocha la tête et se leva. Il alla dans la chambre d'Edward qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Envy était déjà allongé, somnolant, Edward se glissa sous les couvertures et se blotti contre Envy qui le serra contre lui. Le souffle chaud d'Envy allait sur son cou et le faisait frémir, mais il le berçait aussi. Et bientôt, ils s'endormirent.

Au matin, Envy se sentait mieux. Voyant Ed proche de lui, il embrassa ses lèvres et Edward ouvrit les yeux.

- Je t'aime ! Lui dit le vert.

Edward écarquilla les yeux avant qu'Envy ne le relâche. Il quitta la chambre. Il attrapa ses médicaments, sur la table, fit un signe d'au revoir à Al et partit. Envy venait de refermer la porte, quand Edward déboula dans la cuisine. Il remarqua les médicaments absents.

- Il est où ? Demanda nerveusement Edward.

- Partit ! Répondit Al en désignant la porte.

Edward eut un sursaut et partit en courant, il était encore en pyjama mais tant pis. Edward courait, il arriva enfin à le voir. Il l'appela et Envy se tourna. Edward se jeta dans les bras d'Envy.

- Je…Je crois que moi aussi…s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! Lui dit Edward, d'un ton suppliant.

Envy lui caressa les lèvres avec douceur. Edward le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. Un regard tout aussi suppliant que son ton.

- Je reviendrais. Chaque soir, je serais là. Mais là…je ne peux rester avec toi.

Edward soupira, Envy l'embrassa et le blond en put que répondre au baiser tout en se collant à l'homonculus.

- Je t'aime. Répéta Envy à la fin du baiser.

Edward se pressa contre lui.

---

3 mois plus tard

Edward se leva quand on sonna à la porte. Il sauta au cou de la personne qui n'était autre qu'Envy.

- Al me disait sans cesse que tu venais le soir mais je…

- Tu dormais déjà…chaque fois et je repartais avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Interrogea tristement Edward.

- Si ! Mais je ne savais pas faire autrement.

- Tu es malade ! S'étonna Edward en mettant sa main au front d'Envy de el voir plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Oui…mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça…j'avais besoin de te parler !

Edward l'embrassa.

- Parlons alors ! Fit Ed dans un sourire.

Envy entra dans l'appartement et se serra contre Edward.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime ! Répondit Edward.

* * *

(1) J'ai utilisé les termes respectueux d'il y a quelque année à cause de l'éducation qu'Envy est censé avoir eue. Ca lui va pas du tout je trouve XD


End file.
